Ayudarte puede ser problemático
by Yuli16
Summary: Nathaniel te pide ayuda para meterse en problemas lo logra pero no todo sale tal cual lo que el había planeado. Pésimo summary denle una oportunidad me haría muy feliz
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es un fanfic corto de tres o dos capítulos que espero les guste dejen reviews. Ténganme paciencia que recién empiezo pero espero conquistar el mundo! muajajajaja

Me dirigía a la sala de delegados a buscar a Nathaniel cuando apareció en frente de mi. Yo, ya había aceptado que el me gustaba pero hoy se veía mal, tenía que aceptarlo. Estaba con el pelo desordenado, con un poco de ojeras y un poco sonrojado

-Su…Sucrette, necesito que me ayudes- Dijo con una voz que lucía desesperada

-¡¿De nuevo?!-Le tome el pelo pero se veía mal- De todos modos no se por que siempre preguntas

-Eh?...no entiendo-Era tan lindo tenía la cabeza torcida confundido

-Sabes que siempre te ayudaré, eres importante para mi por lo que haré lo que sea por ti- Su sonrojo al igual que el mío aumentó, el era adorable, al fin había sonreído.

-¿Me ayudarás entonces?

-Sabes que si, por eso cuéntele a Sucrette que le sucede a Nath-Bromeé

-No me llames Nath, en fin, lo que sucede es que discutí con Amber por que me tomaba el pelo diciendo que era un santo hijo de los profesores, que no podría meterme en problemas por mi moral de no se que y yo le dije que si que podía. Sucrette ¡Ayúdame a meterme en problemas!- Wow, eso me tomó por sorpresa

-¿Por que le dijiste eso?, ¿No te parece algo estúpido de tu parte?

-Si ya lo sé, pero no vine a que me reprendieras, vine a que me ayudarás

-Está bien, tienes muy mal aspecto por eso daré todo de mi para que vuelvas a la normalidad- Me quedé pensando- Ya se tiene que ser algo lo suficientemente malo como para que te castiguen pero tampoco algo tan malo como para que te suspendan- Le di un par de ideas.

-Está bien muchísimas gracias-

Más tarde cerca de la hora de salida, me encontré con Nathaniel en el pasillo y lucía peor que antes. Sus ojeras eran mas marcadas y sus manos tiraban de aquellos cabellos rubios que siempre me dieron ganas de tocar, estaba recargado en su taquilla, yo preocupada corrí a el

-¡Nathaniel suéltate los pelos por que vas a quedar calvo!- Dije apartando sus manos de su cabello

-Me voy a morir…-¿Qué? Me dije a mi misma- Amber se reirá de mi toda la vida por que no pude hacerlo

-¿Y lo que te dije?

-Cuando escribí eso en la pizarra el profesor se rió y cuando pegué el chicle en el cabello de la chica, me agradeció por que ahora tendría una excusa para cortar su cabello

-Talvez debí aconsejarte algo más grave pero te quitarían el cargo de delegado o te suspenderían y no quiero eso lo siento-Dije volteando la cabeza hacia el pasillo, en eso vislumbré a la directora-¡Oh! Allí está la directora, rápido empújame fuerte

-¿Qué? Te lastimaría, no puedo hacer eso- que exasperante que podía se Nathaniel a veces

-No se, haz algo malo, que la directora te vea ¡Rápido que se acerca!- Dije desesperada

-Esta bien… Solo te pido, por favor no te enojes con migo- Tomó mi cadera con una mano y con la otra mi espalda, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo salvajemente y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Bueno si los dejo por ahí para hacerlos sufrir, voy a subir la próxima en unas tres semanas o dos después veo y depende de mi tiempo por que estoy se acercan mis exámenes parciales y soy muy mala estudiando deséenme suerte


	2. Chapter 2

**Y bueno se me complicó el asunto discúlpenme por la tardanza es que mis exámenes parciales no me fueron tan bien como creía y tuve que preparar los exámenes de última oportunidad y tarde mucho aparte yo general mente suelo hacer primero un manuscrito y luego lo transcribo a la compu en fin por compensación en los próximos dos días les subo el último capitulo espero los disfruten…**

Tomó mi cadera con una mano y con la otra mi espalda, me atrajo salvajemente hacia su cuerpo y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Entendí lo que quería hacer, pero me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido por algo más. Enrede y jalé suavemente sus cabellos rubios y eran mas suaves de lo que había pensado.  
Las mariposas volaban en mi interior a pesar de que sabía la razón de ese beso. Como reacción a mi acto de tirarle de los cabellos Nathaniel me atrajo aún mas a su cuerpo como queriendo que prácticamente me convirtiera en parte de su cuerpo pero… ¡Esperen! ¡Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar! No conocía a este Nathaniel, ¿Dónde estaba mi Nathaniel tierno? ¿Qué clase de Nathaniel era este? ¿Qué clase de Nathaniel era este que me abrazaba con tanta fiereza? ¿Qué clase de Nathaniel era este que se había adentrado a mi boca? ¿Qué clase de Nathaniel era este que se aclaraba la garganta mientras me besaba? ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? Me separé rápidamente de el y giré mi cabeza hacia un costado para encontrarme con una directora furiosa que movía su pié.

-¡Castigados los dos! Se quedan luego de clases y ordenan el gimnasio, Nathaniel no me esperaba eso de ti, no puedo creer que tengas las agallas de sonreír, te perdono lo de el cargo de delegado por que siempre fuiste fiel, los cariños pequeños los perdono pero de aquí, a andar apretando contra las taquillas es otra cosa, hay dios mío la sociedad esta en decadencia. Ambos se quedarán a ordenar el gimnasio después de clases.

Yo no tenía las agallas para mirar a Nathaniel, mi sonrojo estaba hasta pasando los limites permitidos pero el estaba sonriendo ¿Qué clase de cosas esta pensando? En cuando la directora nos dijo me fui directamente a clases sin darle una sola ojeada a Nathaniel no me atreví a hacerlo.

En cuanto llegó la hora del castigo me fui directamente al gimnasio encontrándome con Castiel en el camino ¡Fantástico, simplemente fantástico! Me dije a mi misma cínicamente.

-Sucrette, ¿Qué va mal? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada de nada-aseguré-¿Por qué?

- No se parece como si estuvieras escapando de algo, de todos modos no es algo que deba importarme.

Me sentía mal, Nathaniel me había besado pero no como me hubiese gustado, estaba confundida y para peor me habían castigado, no estaba como para soportar el comportamiento de Castiel. Baje mi cabeza, pero antes de que terminara de hacerlo Castiel me detuvo colocando su mano en mi mejilla y agachándose un poco, lo miré a los ojos.

-Tu no estás bien… quiero que sepas que no importa lo que sea puedes contar conmigo- Asentí con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos. Luego sentí una mano en mi hombro, me sobresalté cuando escuché le voz de Nathaniel.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que estas haciendo?- Le sentí hablar, su voz sonaba algo enojada, Castiel aparto la mirada de mi rostro y miro sobre mi cabeza, noté una chispa de odio en sus ojos y me alegré de no poder ver los de Nathaniel.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Me sentía algo abrumada con ellos dos rodeándome.-Ya que, Su recuerda lo que te dije-Asentí débilmente y Castiel dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, sentí cómo Nathaniel soltaba su agarre y suspiraba, me giré a verlo, el me sonrió y me quito el aliento, estaba sonrojado.

-Vamos- Dijo. Fuimos al gimnasio, y nos dirigimos a donde estaban los materiales una pequeña habitación de tres metros por cuatro y que obviamente era un desastre, me puse a ordenar en cuanto llegué, el hizo lo mismo y mientras tanto un silencio incómodo nos invadía

-¿Estás enojada?-Preguntó mientras se giraba a mi, yo no hice lo mismo me quede dándole la espalda mientras fingía ordenar algo -No te culpo te metí en esto y… y te besé de esa forma sin tu consentimiento- Dijo sonrojado y mirando el piso.

-No…No estoy enojada por que me hayas metido en esto.-Un sonrojo salvaje apareció a adornar mi rostro-Y por lo otro… estoy un poco molesta me hubiese gustado que me avisaras o preguntaras, vas a lastimar a alguien si haces eso.-A mi ya me había lastimado pero no lo hizo apropósito- Pero supongo que es mi culpa, dije que haría lo que sea por ayudarte.

Mi voz se quebró ¡hay no! Espero que no lo haya notado, le quería tanto, si lo descubría probablemente conociéndolo se sentiría culpable. Pero dolía tanto, las lágrimas brotaron.

-Lo lamento mucho, muchísimo- Dijo Nathaniel- ¿Estás llorando verdad? No quería hacerte llorar, no a ti.- Me abrazó por detrás y solté un sollozo- Lamento haber sido tan brusco contigo fui un bruto, una bestia, es que si la directora pensaba que era un simple cariño, no nos hubiera castigado.- ¿Es que la apuesta es todo en lo que pensaba? Me di media vuelta y lo empujé- ¡No hagas cosas que pueden lastimar los sentimientos de los demás!-Grité las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Te quiero, y muchísimo grandísimo idiota!

**Ya queda poco el próximo va a ser el ultimo cápitulo y será cortísimo mas de lo que son estos capítulos pero prometo que para mis próximos cada capítulo será largo o al menos normal espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi. **


End file.
